Due to their prevalence in today's society and popularity for connecting financial resources and data sources, the internet and connected networks have become a hub for criminal activity. Criminal enterprises and/or threat actors often attempt to install malware or other types of harmful software on systems by directing unsuspecting users to malicious network resources (e.g., malicious web addresses) through hyperlinks or other locators, for example.
A need exists, therefore, for methods and systems that can neutralize these malicious locators to prevent them from serving malicious content to users.